Thalia and Nico's Quest
by KayKay9090
Summary: Thalia and the Hunters are staying at Camp Half-Blood while Artemis needs to go somewhere. She meets Nico di Angelo and they go on a quest together...
1. Chapter 1

_Thalia's POV_

I was called by Artemis just a few moments ago. I walked to her tent and went in. "Did you need something, My Lady?"

"I need to take care of some… err… business for my brother, Apollo. I need you and the Hunters to stay at Camp Half-Blood while I'm gone. You will need to stay there until I come back."

"Yes, My Lady," said Thalia. She was kind of glad because she wanted to go to camp to visit her friends. She couldn't wait to see Percy and Annabeth.

"You will be going to the camp tomorrow. I would like you to tell the others. You are dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, My Lady," I said as I got up and went out of the tent.

I told the Hunters what Artemis told me and I went into my tent to pack things up. I haven't been to camp in 3 years. I couldn't wait to see Percy and Annabeth. I had a hard time sleeping but I eventually fell asleep. I woke up and got ready to leave to camp. We headed out and we made it to camp. I ran up the hill and I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it!

I saw Percy and Annabeth and I called out to them "PERCY! ANNABETH!"

"THALIA?!" they both exclaimed. "Oh my gods! It's so good to see you, Thalia! I missed you so much!" said Annabeth.

I heard Artemis talking to Chiron then she turned to talk to the campers. "The hunters will be here for a while because I have business to take because of my stupid, annoying brother. They will be staying here until I come back. All you boys out there…stay away from my Hunters!" And with that she left.

_Nico's POV_

I saw the Hunters come in to the camp and I saw Thalia. I haven't seen her in 3 years. Ehh… good to see her again.

I heard Artemis say "The hunters will be here for a while because I have business to take because of my stupid, annoying brother. They will be staying here until I come back. All you boys out there…stay away from my Hunters!" Then she left.

Rawr… Someone's mad…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Thalia's POV_

Chiron announced that there will be the traditional Capture the Flag game this afternoon. As usual the Hunters will win. This is gonna be fun…

Later in the afternoon before the Capture the Flag game I saw Nico walking around. I haven't seen that kid in 3 year. When I thought of it… Since 3 years have passed that means that kid is the same age as me! Huh!

I dunno why but I just felt like screaming "hi" to him. "HI NICO!"

He just stared at me with a "what the heck" kind of a face. I ran up to him and said "Nice to see you again" with a smirk.

He smirked back. "Nice to see you again too."

I got to look at him closer. He's grown a lot over the last 3 years. He had shaggy messy dark hair and dark, intense brown eyes. He was wearing a black aviator jacket over a dark gray shirt, a stygion iron sword on his chain belt and he also had this skull ring on his right hand. He was kinda cute. Wait, whoa there, Thalia! Cute? Nico? You're a Hunter! You can't think that! What the Hades?!

_Nico's POV_

"HI NICO!" someone yelled out

I was like what the Hades? I looked and it was Thalia. She ran to me and said, "Nice to see you again." with a smirk.

I smirked back and said, "Nice to see you again too."

I looked at Thalia. She hasn't changed at all… but she was a Hunter so obviously she hasn't changed but I got to look at her closely. She had black spiky hair and she had electric blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a silver shirt and she also wore something that looks like a tiara on her head to show she was a lieutenant. She was kinda cute. Huh? What did I just think? She's a Hunter! I can't think she's cute! Artemis will kill me!

_Thalia's POV_

It was Capture the Flag time! We are so gonna cream them…like always. Haha. I decided to fight with my spear in this game. I haven't used this sucker in a while. I got ready and I headed to the field.

"This is the traditional Capture the Flag game…which the Hunters never lost…and we never won…" Chiron said with a sigh. "Hunters are blue, campers are red. And…ehh… you guys know the rules. Go out there!"

I ran to our side of the field. "Okay, you girls are going to defend the flag, you girls are going to distract, sneak up on, and attack the others, and you girls are going to get the flags along with me. Got it? Okay, let's do this!"

"CAMPERS! HUNTERS! ARE YOU READY?!... LET THE GAME BEGIN!" shouted Chiron.

I immediately ran towards the flag dodging every camper who tried to stop me. I was almost there. Then someone attacked me. It was Nico!

"Nico?" I asked while our weapons clashed together.

"You're not getting the flag that easily."

Nico has gotten better at sword fighting. I was impressed. But I eventually got passed him, got the flag and sprinted back to my side. We won! Ha! I knew we would win…I mean… we always do. I heard the other team groaned and I laughed.


End file.
